


Morning Comfort

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 7 of This Might Help Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Comfort

_“My heros.”_

 

Isaac flushed at the shared comment from Ms. McCall. Scott chuckled & left the room to get cleaned up for the day. Isaac hesitated before leaving the room.

 

“Ms. McCall, I’m sorry I fell asleep -” Isaac started to apologize, but was quickly cut off.

 

“Isaac, you really have nothing to apologize for,” Ms. McCall stated getting up out of bed and wrapping Isaac in a hug. “Nothing happened and everyone is safe. You boys did what you thought you needed to do to make sure I was safe.”

 

Isaac melted into the hug. Being on the recieving end of that type of affection was a novelty for him and he was more than happy to take it all in.

 

With another squeeze, Ms. McCall held Isaac at arms length. “I’m glad you are here with us Isaac.”

 

Isaac felt his blush rise again and mumbled, “Thanks for having me Ms. McCall.”

  
“It’s Mom or Melissa please,” Ms. McCall stated as she walked out of her room.


End file.
